Meet The Careshis!
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: A seemingly normal family of 10 kids and 2 parents or is it? Warning: Contains bits of adult situations!


Hey everyone! Neo here! After talking with my DA source I've decided to do a Ben 10 fiction! I know what your all thinking, something on the lines of "Oh god not another Ben X OC fic!" Oh god yes there is so ha ha! And I also know what most of you are thinking, something like "Julie and Ben belong together!" I respect this couple but I also like my couple pairing, if you can't live with that, stay away from this fic. Oh and yes there will be some naughty stuff, this an uncut story from my DA account. If you hate anything that's dirty, don't even read! Well, enough friendly banter... Story time! Everyone belongs to they're respectable owner, respect that little diddy and I won't have to resort to violence!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Meet The Careshis**

In a huge town, the day wasn't to hot or to cold. It was a comfortable day, many people were out walking. Some walked with their dogs, children played games like tag, hopscotch or other games having to do with the outdoors, some were out for a jog or a run, few went fishing and not many went swimming. We turn our attention to one person particular, A young girl. This little girl was about 13 years old and enjoying the not so hot weather. Pretty long brown hair held back with a deep purple sash, the sash it's self was pretty long, the two ends were on her right shoulder. Her eyes were cute and blue, looking straight at the concrete sidewalk in front of her. Her clothes were an interesting but not uncommon choice that girls her age wear, baggy blue overalls with a cute lavender shirt underneath. She moved her hair from her ear with her right hand, her right wrist had a simple but beautiful gold bracelet. This young girl was named Karen Careshi, it's been her name since she was born. The sweet little thing was coming home from a friend's house, a sleepover. Karen left the house right after breakfast so she could home on time, she didn't want to be driven home even thought it was a very long walk.

By the time she got home it was almost dinner time, she wiped her feet on the doormat and then walked inside. She could smell dinner being made, one of Karen's favorite. She put her shoes near the door, for tomorrow. Her family wasn't rich but they were well off, both her parents were music teachers and they both had good bank accounts. " I'm home!" Karen said. Karen looked around and saw her three sisters, all on the couch. She ran to them and hugged her oldest sister, The oldest had red hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were a common and typical choice for most 18 year olds, a loose short Grey tank-top and blue jeans. Her name was Lori, Lori Careshi. "Hey Kare-bear!" Lori greeted. "Hi, Lori!" Karen greeted back. "Did you have fun at Mary's sleepover?" Lori asked. Karen nodded while falling back on the couch, sighing out of relieve. "Kare-bear, did you walk all the way home?" Lori asked. "Uh-huh..." Karen replied. Lori looked surprised, "Kare-bear, it's pretty far from your little friend's house to here." Lori stated. Karen smiled, "I know but it was nice day, I wanted to walk! " Karen beamed.

The other sister giggled, she had deep green eyes and green hair. Her attire was another common and typical choice for many 16 year olds, a tight black tank-top and black pants. Her name was Ruby, Ruby Careshi. " Kerry-cherry is our little nature nut!" Ruby giggled. Karen hugged her, "Hi, Ruby!" Karen greeted. " Hiya, Kerry-cherry!" Ruby greeted back. " You could have called though, I would have come to pick you up." Karen shook her head, " Thanks but no thanks, sis!" Karen giggled. " I think Karen was better off walking..." The third sister stated. The third had Grey curled hair and blue eyes, her attire was yet another typical choice for 17 year olds, loose yellow shirt and blue jeans. She was also wearing glasses, she was reading a book. She was Kim, Kimberly Careshi. Ruby looked at Kim, "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked. Kim sighed, "Face it, Ruby. Your driving sucks." Kim said. Lori took Kim's book, "Yeah but at least she goes faster then you, Ms. drives 20 when you can go 30!" Lori said. "Hey!" Kim said while trying to get her book back. "I wasn't done with that yet!" Lori grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, "Time to get your nose out of the books and watch some TV!" Lori said.

Kim sighed and stopped fighting with Lori, she knew she wasn't going to win! Lori was taller and stronger then she was so it was no contest. "Ugh, TV makes my brain bleed..." Kim said while going upstairs. Ruby shook her head, "What a bookworm!" Ruby said. " Yeah, but she our bookworm." Lori said. "Still, I wish she would give that brain of hers a vacation, she should try being normal." Lori started laughing, "And what part about our family is normal? To Kimmy, curling up with a good book is normal." Lori stated. Karen giggled and went upstairs, leaving her two sisters to watch TV. The upstairs had most of the rooms for the kids, Karen had 9 siblings in total. She was the youngest of 10, how can one family have some many kids? It wasn't a secret in the family, their Dad had screwed nine other women 20 years ago. It was before he married Karen's Mom, Karen's Mother forgave this and took in the other nine as her own. Karen's mother did however when each child came to live with them, played pranks on her husband as a sort of revenge for not telling her about it.

Karen got to her room and plopped on her bed, she giggled and sat up. She took off her gold bracelet and went to her full size mirror, the bracelet was a clocking device to hide her and her family's true looks. Her family were aliens, she was a Splixon. Karen still had her brown hair in this form,she had white skin just like the rest of her species. They're was only two ways to tell Splixson apart, the number of points on they're head and their second color. Males had three while females had two, The second color was random to each one, even white! Even with these clues, it still took a sharp mind and a good pair of eyes to tell them apart! Karen herself had very common eye, hair and second color, she didn't mind this little factor. Karen's second color was lavender, a light but cute color, it complemented her sweet-hearted nature. The 13 year old posed and and winked at her reflection, "And who says I'm not cute?" she asked herself. She stopped admiring looks, she heard strange noises from her brother's room.

The Brother in question was Tony, Tony Careshi. Tony was the third child to move in with his birth Father and his wife, he was the same age as Lori. Tony's human form had red hair and green eyes, this was a perfect match to his temper and his hostile personality. Tony was a Pyronite, he looked like all other male pyronites. Tony couldn't touch anyone because of this so he would use his anger to push away people, his family knew this all too. The siblings would make fun of Tony, they did this out of love though! Ruby, Lori and Karen would often hug Tony, which annoyed the hell out of him. His three sister knew he was just a big hot softie on the inside, this was something Tony would try hide. Karen was at her older Brother's door, she knocked first. There was no answer, "Tone-tone?" She called. "Are you ok?". Still no answer, she opened the door, only to run right out and apologizing frantically for walking in! Lori and Ruby ran upstairs to see what happened, Tony ran out of his room and was orange around the cheeks. "Kare-bear, what happened?" Lori asked. Ruby glared at Tony, "What did you do to her, Tony?" Ruby asked. Tony was still blushing, "Nothing god damn it!" Tony yelled. "Don't you fucking yell at me, Touch boy!" Ruby yelled. Ruby was about the only one would yell back at Tony, "I'm sorry, Tone-tone! I thought you were hurt!" Karen apologized. Tony sighed, "I'm fine! And will you quit calling me fucking Tone-tone, it's Embarrassing!" Tony yelled. Karen's eyes began to water, Ruby started to get mad now. "Don't fucking yell at her!" Ruby yelled. Lori was starting to get a headache, all this noise was making it hard for her to ask a simple question!

Lori whistled loudly, loudly enough to get the three to quiet down. "Will you two stop yelling for two second and calmly please tell me what the fuck just happened?" Lori asked. She took a breath to calm herself, she put her hands on her youngest sister's shoulders. "Now Kare-bear, what happened?" She asked calmly. "I thought Tone- tone was hurt!" Karen said. " I knocked first but He didn't answer, I tried to call him but there was no answer so I went it... " Ruby and Lori were trying to figure out what make her think that, it didn't take long for them to figure it out and for them to blush their heads off. Karen had caught Tony masturbating, the poor thing didn't know what that was yet! "Ewwwwww! Tony!" Lori yelled. "Ugh, your such a perv!" Ruby exclaimed. Tony turned a deeper orange, "Shut up! It's not that big of a deal!" He yelled. " You do that too so don't judge me!" Ruby and Lori knew that Tony was right, Karen was still confused. Lori told Karen to go back to her room, not wanting to explain what she witnessed quite yet. Kim opened her door and asked what happened, Ruby told her that Karen caught Tony doing his "business". Kim went red around her cheeks, she merely told them that they really couldn't keep hiding sexual things from Karen, she was 13 years old! Tony felt so embarrassed, he's baby sister was going to ask questions. Another door opened, it belonged to another brother.

He was Will, William Careshi. Will was in his human cloak, orange hair and blue eyes. His clothes were simple, a deep orange shirt and jeans. His eyes were covered with his hair, he was woken up from his nap with the incident. He was a Vulpimancer, a 16 year old one at that. When he was in his true form, his family could still understand him. At first it took a while but everyone picking up on certain growls and snarls that he made. "What happened?" Will asked. Lori filled him in, Will rubbed his head. "Tony..." He said. "I've had my share of peanut butter but damn!" Tony went back into his room, slamming the door. A mirror was about to fall down until Will caught it, sighing in relief. " Phew, damn it, Tony!" Will said. " We all most got bad luck!" Lori giggled, Will was very superstitious. "I don't want seven years of bad luck!" Will exclaimed. Kim rubbed Will's head, making him smile at her action of affection. "As long as we have you as our luck guard dog, we'll have nothing to fear." Kim stated. "Heh, thanks Kim!" Will said.

The three Sisters watched Will go back to his room, Will was just like the alien dog he was or rather just a big alien puppy! Kim smiled at herself, she was happy that her invention was working like it should. Every one in the family had a gold bracelet or a watch, these were what hid they're forms from humans. This was possible because Kim was a Galvan, Kim was the fourth child to come and live to her Father. The clocking devices were simple enough but the real challenge was to make their appearances, Kim often expressed that she was more static then creative. It took a very long time for her just to do herself, Lori, Ruby and Tony, especially Tony! Karen helped out on that part a lot, even if all she could do was point at stuff as a baby. She was one of the strangest out of them, her Father never told her about just how it happened, her father was obviously ashamed of his past escapades. Ruby giggled, the reason why she could hug Tony without burning herself, was because she was a Petrosapien. It was true that her species was pretty much dead, she was the last female Petrosapien. Ruby was a rare Petrosapien, her diamond hard body was very smooth, it was as if she was chiseled and polished with the best of rock salt.

Lori could hug her Brother because her of her tough skin, she was a Tetramand. Just like Ruby, her body type was odd as well. It wasn't as buff as most of the females on her home planet, her hieght was just like the others of her home world. Her body was like an earth woman, a toned one but she had the signature four arms of her kind. Even with these shapely bodies, Lori and Ruby were just as strong as any male of they're kinds! Lori was the first of the kids to live with her birth father, Lori fell in love with Karen the moment she met her. She, like the other kids never bothered their birth father about the how. Lori and Ruby went back downstairs and continued to watch TV while Kim went back to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1! Interesting, isn't it? Who do you like so far? Remember folks, this is only 6 of the 10, there are still 4 more plus the Birth Father and the adoptive Mother. To those of you who went to my Da account and read the tame version of this, it's way more detailed and way more different then the other one. I did say that this was the uncut, I couldn't get censor the masterbate scene because the story wouldn't just say me without it. So I pulled an americanized move and removed the scene (I feel so mad over it!). There's more to see, see you soon!


End file.
